Jared Kingsley
Jared is a Quileute shape-shifter, one of the five to imprint: he did so on a girl he sat next to in class, Kim, Since she had a massive crush on him, she was overjoyed; he never paid too much attention to her previously. He was the second shape-shifter to phase, before Paul, but after the pack's leader, Sam Uley. History http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/0/04/Normal_012ww.jpgJared in New Moon Added by Volturifan199 ''New Moon''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=2Edit :Main article: New Moon :"This chick runs with vampires." ::―Jared on Bella Swan[src] Jared makes his first appearance in New Moon, appearing on top of a cliff while cliff diving with his pack, being watched by Bella and Jacob. He takes the lead while hunting Laurent; according to Jacob, he has eyes like binoculars, making him able to see for miles. He and Embry are given the task of accompanying Bella to Emily's house after she discovered their secret, and rides in the back of her truck due to motion sickness. After finding out about Victoria's goal, his pack work together to protect Bella and her father, until the Cullens unexpectedly returned, thus limiting their protection extent back to La Push. ''Eclipse''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: Eclipse :"I wish Bella wouldn't call!" ::―Jared imitating Jacob's thoughts[src] Jared is present during a council meeting with the Quileute elders. After Bella's house was visited by a stray nomadic vampire, the pack and the Cullens reluctantly work together to protect Bella and Charlie while searching for the intruder. Later, Jared takes part in the battle with Victoria’s army, fighting alongside the Cullens and his pack, but is not seriously hurt during the battle. They manage to escape before the Volturi arrives. Jacob also tells Bella that Jared imprinted on his classmate, Kim, returning her already-romantic feelings. In the [[Eclipse (film)|movie adaptation of Eclipse]], Jared and the other wolves mock Jacob's obsessive monologue of Bella early in the movie, when she comes to visit. While talking, he is eating a chicken bone. ''Breaking Dawn''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn, Jared is sent to try and persuade Jacob, Seth and Leah back into Sam's pack after they broke away to protect a pregnant Bella from them. Sam wants Leah back so much that he orders Jared to get on his knees and beg and call her his old nickname for her, 'Lee-Lee'. His comment "where you belong" makes Leah extremely angry, and the renegade wolves decline the offer. During the trial with the Volturi, Jared and his fellow wolves stand beside the Cullens to protect them. He also remains in Sam's pack after Seth and Leah, and later Embry and Quil join Jacob's pack who broke away from it to create his own. Physical appearance http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/e/e6/Jared_funny.png Added by Sharke7sos As a human, Jared is described as having long, rounded muscles, red brown skin, and cropped black hair. Personality http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=6Edit Jared is a gambler and makes several bets with Embry in New Moon. Though Jared's personality is never really explored in the novels and he remains somewhat of a background character, it has been noted that Jared's portrayal in the films reflects Bronson Pelletier's own joking, light-hearted personality. He also commented that his character will take a darker road in the upcoming Breaking Dawn. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/0/06/Jared-wolf.jpgJared in wolf form Added by Charmed-Jay Wolf formhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=7Edit As a wolf, Jared is described as having brown hair, being gigantic, swift, and not as tall as Sam. He also is said to have short, but thick, brown fur. Wolf abilitieshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=8Edit Jared has the best eyesight among his fellow werewolves, allowing to take point during the hunt for Laurent in New Moon. Relationshipshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=9Edit :Main article: Relationships Kimhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=10Edit :Main article: Kim Kim is Jared's classmate, and imprintee. Sometime after New Moon, Jared imprinted on her when he looked into her eyes, returning her already romantic feelings. Film portrayalhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared&action=edit&section=11Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/3/30/Bronson-Pelletier4.pngBronson Pelletier Added by Volturifan199 Bronson Pelletier plays the character Jared in New Moon, and reprised his role in Eclipse. Bronson confirmed on Operation Smile Gala 2010 that he has signed a contract to reprise his role in Breaking Dawn. While filming Bella's visit in Eclipse, Bronson ate numerous chicken bones, and he commented that he turned 'blue' after swallowing 25 of them.